Unsurprisingly, Hikigaya Hachiman's Love Story Started Weirdly
by Chryshauzer
Summary: It all started one day, when Yukinoshita appeared on our kitchen.


Change...

It is the process of becoming or making different. Seasons change all the time, prices change naturally and heck, even genders can change these days. Indeed, change comes in different ways. A riajuu can change when he gets drunk and ruin all his assets in one night. A riajuu that was left by his girlfriend will all change. A person who rejects society was changed by youth.

Changes will come, whether wanted or not.

However, changing oneself isn't that easy. A chuuni would say that it would change its way to become a famous light novel author and obtain a seiyuu ***** as a girlfriend; but at the end of the day the chuuni would return to its pathetic self and spout another nonsense and make others' lives miserable by making them read his manuscripts.

People say that they would change all the time. But as they say, easier said than done. An apple tree can't bear mango.

That guy who said to his wife that he would stop drinking is currently at the bar. That ditzy guy who said that he'd study for the coming winter exams is slacking off with his friends and being annoying... damn it Tobe...

But I'm getting off topic here.

People can't bring change to themselves easily. We cannot forget about what we are in a single click. One cannot change oneself in a day.

It takes three days for a man to outgrow his boots.

It takes days and a beating for someone to realize that he messed up.

It takes ten days of torture for someone's hair to go white and realize that he's a ghoul ******

There's no magic room that will allow you to train for a year as a day passes*** nor is there a technique that would make your Zanpakuto beat your ass for three months yet it turns out not even a day passed****

A person can't change in just one day.

That's how it is supposed to be. But if that is the case...

Then how would you explain the scene before me?

o.O.o

"Hachi-kun, let's go to school together."

Yukinoshita Yukino said those incomprehensible words as she prepared the well made breakfast in the table of the _Hikigaya_ household.

She had discarded her blazer and instead wore pink cat print apron over her white button up shirt. For some reason, the first two buttons of her top were unbuttoned, showing her neat collarbones.

Uh, what? My mind said.

"Uh what?" My mouth said.

"Let's go to school together, Hachi-kun."

Yes I've heard you the first time, although thanks for repeating that. What I mean is what are you doing in my house serving breakfast to my little sister while saying those words casually.

Speaking of little sisters... I turn my head to face Komachi.

The little runt was smiling from ear to ear.

"Hee~ what's up with this super-fast development Onii-chan!? Why did Yukino-san appear early in our doorstep with shopping bags and said that she's gonna make breakfast for you!? Tell me, tell me!"

That's what I'd also like to know, imouto.

"Erm, Yukinoshita...san?"

In response to my inquiry, the girl in question that sat on the chair smiled at me. Uwaah! That's too bright!

Who are you and what have you done to Yukinoshita!?

"You can call me Yukino-chan, Hachi-kun."

Like hell I'd call you that!

"Like hell I'd call you that... wait, Hachi-kun? Where'd that came from?"

Yukinoshita rarely calls some by their first name. I don't think that I've even heard her address someone except Komachi by their first name... let alone a nickname.

"I believe that we've known each other well enough to use first name basis; and Hachi-kun is my nickname for you."

Eh?

Did this girl just say that? I stood still from my spot, inspecting the room for the hidden cameras.

"You should eat Hachi-kun, the food will get cold."

"Yeah Onii-chan, don't waste the effort Yukino-san put in making these!"

Komachi just how much have you eaten? Before you eat something that a stranger presented, make sure to feed it to Kamakura first.

Wait, no that's not it.

I slowly took a seat and stared at the appetizing food prepared. As expected of Yukinoshita, all of these are high class in preparation. Is it okay for me to eat these? Would this be my last breakfast?

"Oi, the food isn't poisoned, right?"

No matter how slight, there's still a chance that Yukinoshita would poison me. Is this why she's acting so strange? Does this girl really want to kill me!?

"How rude. If I were to poison you, I would have not put so much effort in cooking. I would just shove the poison in your throat."

Don't say it so casually, woman! At least deny the last part! Not good, the chances of me dying today is increasing slowly! Yukinoshita is really dangerous.

But damn, the food smells great.

"Before I eat. Yukinoshita, tell me the reason why you did this."

I asked with a stern tone. What would you do if one day, Yuigahama turns out in your house and prepares food?

I'd throw it without a doubt, and then call the police to report an attempted murder... oh and trespassing.

"Well isn't it normal to girl to cook for the boy she likes?"

Yukinoshita said shyly, averting her eyes.

What the f-

"EEEEEEHHH? Is that a confession!? Is my Gomii-chan finally getting a girlfriend!?"

Komachi yelled from seat. Hey, stay quiet! Your onii-chan is speaking to a possible murderer...

EEEEEEHHH!? Did this girl said what I think she just said?

"O-oi Yukinoshita! Do you need a doctor? Komachi call the hospital!"

I turned to Komachi with wide eyes. This is serious! This girl must be really out of her mind! It must be some new flu that messes up the brain.

"How rude. I simply took a few pages on nee-san's book."

Oh gods, this woman is really sick, someone help her!

Calm down Hachiman, don't let your heart be swayed by this sick person's words!

o.O.o

Despite my protest, I was forced to pedal my way to school with Yukinoshita along with me. She road on the backseat of my bike that I assembled earlier. It's been a while since it was used as Komachi prefers to stand from behind when she tags along.

"The air feels nice. So this is what riding a bicycle feels like."

Arms wrapped around on my waist, Yukinoshita said with a lively voice.

Ooooooiiiii! Isn't there something wrong about this scene!? Whatever angle I look, this definitely looks like a couple riding to school together!

On my way, I purposely went on roads with the least chances of being spotted by anyone from school.

There's no telling what the rumors would say.

''Say Yukinoshita, are you really okay?"

I asked her for the hundredth time.

Yukinoshita sighed and rested her chin on my left shoulder. The action brought chills down my spine. Damnit woman, do you even know what effects you have on this innocent body of mine!?

"Yes Hachi-kun. I know I'm acting quite different from your perspective but I assure you, there is nothing wrong with me. I am just acting like myself."

Saying that, she leaned her cheek on my own.

We almost crashed in the road.

There's something up with her and I really think that I need the help of a certain person for this.

"Okay then... be sure to check the infirmary before you go to class though."

Saying those words, we arrived in school with my one hand reaching for the phone in my pocket.

There's only one person I know that can help.j

o.O.o

Fortunately, aside from my morning, nothing has been out of place so far. No rumors about how I arrived in school with Yukinoshita in my bike or some other things. Just a normal break period.

I checked my phone for replies but there was nothing.

Really, just what is going on with Yukinoshita? First she comes to my house (how did she even know where I live?). Then she prepares breakfast and then telling weird stuff that she totally wouldn't say.

Is this a prank or did Yukinoshita really caught a bad flu?

In the end I could not find the answer for the question. I only hope things doesn't get weirder than this...

The classroom door opens.

The one who enters was a black-haired beauty that I am semi familiar with. She had a large box wrapped in cloth.

Wait, didn't she brought that from my house?

Oh gods of the romantic comedies... don't tell me...

"Yukinon!?"

The one who said that was Yuigahama. Normally she goes to the club every recess, but Yukinoshita arrived earlier than she could make an explanation to leave her friends.

"Hello Gahama-san."

Well at least I'm not the only one with the weird nickname.

The attention of the class turned towards the two. It was really impolite of Yukinoshita to enter the room just like that. Something that she normally won't do.

Naturally, every student in the room is curious.

I turn a look at Hayama's group and I saw him staring at Yukinoshita in bewilderment while his group chatted amongst themselves.

Sensing my stare Hayama turned to look at me. His eyes inquiring, heck if I know. You're the childhood friend.

Damnit, this guy's stare is annoying.

Nothing to see here. Move along, **riajuu**.

"Gahama..? Are you okay Yukinon? You even asked for Hikki's address last night."

Oh so that's how Yukinoshita knew where my house was. Damnit Yuigahama, don't just give my home address so easily!

"I am quite alright Gahama-san, and thank you for giving me Hachi-kun's address."

"Ehe~ no problem Yukinon... wait, Hachi-kun!?"

"Yes, speaking of him, I brought his bento. Now, where is that man?"

My phone vibrates from my pocket.

"Bento!? Hachi-kun!?"

As Yuigahama yelled, mutters of 'who the heck is Hachi-kun' and 'do we have such a guy in here' spread among the class. I activated one of my 108 skills and applied Stealth Hikki on myself and opened the message in my inbox.

By the way, stop staring at me riajuu, it's creeping me out...

"Ano, Yukinoshita-san! What's your relationship with Hikitani-kun?"

That annoying voice... Tobe!

How the heck did he know that I was Hachi-kun?

Yukinoshita paused before she answered the question. Her expression set on declaring what she thinks.

''I'm going to make him mine...!"

What kind of flu hit her, really?

...

 **Sender: No name**

 **Contents: Yukino-chan is undergoing late puberty. Congratulations, Hikigaya-kun! It's only a matter of time before she becomes like me ;)**

 **o.O.o**

 ***Voice actress**

 ****Tokyo Ghoul/Kaneki Ken**

 *****Dragonball**

 ******Bleach**

 **He he, I'm not even sure if this counts as part of puberty. Also, what the heck is that ominous message from Haruno!**

 **So what do you think guys? Can this story become more than just a one-shot? I really like the premise of Yukinon becoming more like Haru-chan. Isn't it just mind boggling?**


End file.
